


Goodbye My Lover

by Calanor



Series: Goodbye and Hello [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sad, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calanor/pseuds/Calanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying Goodbye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye My Lover

Title:: Goodbye My Lover

Author:: SeulWolfe/Calanor

Rating:: G

Fandom:: Harry Potter

Pairings:: Harry/Severus, Remus/Severus

Disclaimers:: Not mine, borrowed without permission, am not making any money. Please don't sue. Sherbet Lemon?

Summary:: Saying goodbye.

A/N::Note to readers and author... never mix James Blunt and... pms'ing.

 

pqpqpq

He watched from a distance. He only wanted to say goodbye and be on his way. But he couldn't face him or his new lover. Just watching him laughing openingly and holding hands told him that he had moved on in his life.

Harry loved Severus, there was no doubt. Severus was part of him. Would always be.

Harry tried to be everything to him. Be his lover and friend, but with the sarcastic man.. it wasn't enough. Severus couldn't get past Harry being younger than him. That Harry loved him for who he was on the inside, the beautiful soul underneath the gruff exterior.

He watched them, Severus and Remus walked down the snow covered street away from him. A lone tear slid down his cheek, as his future walked away in a different direction.

How was he going to go on without him.

"Goodbye My Lover," he whispered as he turned into the gathering crowds. Harry Potter disappeared that day. No One ever saw him again.

Friends and family searched for him but he was gone.

Only a note left saying goodbye.

 

_finis but is it ever over?_


End file.
